1. Field of the Invention
To be utilized in baseball games, a player field position and batter lineup tracking apparatus is disclosed. More specifically, for use by a single baseball team, a display panel with player tokens in which the display panel has regions for recording current player field positions and batting order.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ever since the creation of baseball various methods and devices have been finished to reflect in one way or another the status of the game as played between opposing teams. The existing devices are employed to note information for both teams during a baseball game. Such information includes player positions for the team on the field, batting order for the team at bat, statistics for the game, inning information, and the like.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 402,700 presents a bulletin board and baseball indicator for tracking data on both teams during a game. Pins that are coded for each of the two teams are used in connection with a board to note the state of the game and which players are up to bat, on base, and the like. Player's names for both teams are written into slots indicating the batting order. Regions for statistical records such as hits, runs, errors, and the like are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,905 relates a baseball game that follows the hitting and base running actions of two teams pitted against one another. Cutout player pieces with tabs are utilized to note the players in each team's dugout. These player pieces are moved onto the field and around the bases as the game progresses. Statistical data and inning data for the game is recorded in suitable locations of the playing board.
A baseball game board and associated components that is utilized with a chance device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,142. Once again, game information is noted for each of two opposing teams on a board. The board has a field that permits the user to follow the base runners and fielders. Stick figures are employed to note player positions.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,664 is a baseball chart used to follow the action of both teams on radio reported baseball games. The actions of each player on both teams are presented on individualized cards that can include an image of the particular player as well as relevant statistical data for the game. Separate pit cards are used to follow who has batted and who is next to bat. Player pieces are moved from one before batting area on the pit card to another area after batting.
A child's behavior recording and incentive device is supplied via U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,730. The trials and tribulations of a child baseball player are recorded on the device. Prize certificates are included for superior achievement.
Games that include the use of game pieces that are releasable attached to the playing board are related in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,804 and 4,005,866. Magnets, VELCRO, and like releasable attachment systems are utilized with these games.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,246 illustrates a typical board game having various regions for recording game data.
For those on or interested in one team's positional data, it is important to be aware of the current field positions and batting order for each player. The subject apparatus is an improvement over the prior art since it clearly presents in an easily and rapidly changed and perceived manner field position information and batting order listings for one team only. Changes in the position, batting order, or those designated to be on the bench for players is rapidly accounted for and plainly presented for all players and coaches to see. Prior art devices presented too much data for two teams in a ways that did not readily lend themselves to rapid cognition and reordering.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.